what if?
by silverangel4567
Summary: what if darien never made it to the starlight tower that day what if pluto had an insane idea to send an older serena and darien from a different dimension the same as there own to fix them up rated R for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys haven't done this in a while but had a new idea that I had to write about so here it goes I'm afraid though that this is going to be a update when I get chance story so it could take ages sorry but I'm a little o busy to update regularly

I don't own sailor moon

"Maybe you should have a doctor look at that shoulder Darien, looks painful" zoysites issecent laughter echoed through the air as she disappeared off screen.

Darien considered her option but had an afternoon class that luckily finished at half four giving him just enough time to get to the starlight tower for the rainbow crystal duel.

After a shower Darien did his best to dress and treat the wound on his shoulder, it was bleeding pretty heavily so he applied a few extra bandages before getting dressed and heading to his afternoon class.

As soon as he stepped out of his apartment building he was barrelled into the street, he sighed thinking of his duel he realised how much he might miss her running into him having a her that close and a good enough reason to hold her for just a few seconds. Oh yes he would miss the highlights of his day that always came wrapped in a nice meatball headed package.

He winced slightly as he noticed that his wound had started to bleed again from the impact.

"Hey Serena lovely day isn't it, I'd lay here all day just like this if I could but I'm afraid I have a class to get to so if you wouldn't mind getting off me?" he asked

Serena herself stared shocked as he proceeded to lift them both up and plant her feet firmly on the ground. Then walk away it was only then she noticed a small patch of blood on the floor where Darien had fallen.

"Oh was that from Darien I hope he's alright" she murmured before heading back to school.

"Serena where have you been?" Amy asked as soon as she got there.

"My wand started to glow so I followed the signal there's some strange vibes coming from the starlight tower I was hoping to get something but the wand stopped after I bumped into Darien," Serena replied as they entered the class room.

Amy nodded her head as she sat down and the teacher came in.

Darien sat in the lecture theatre feeling dizzy and woozy 'maybe zoisite was right and I should have seen a doctor' he thought as he Darien his best to see the blurring notes in front of him.

The ball rang soon after and he rushed out of the room he had to get to the starlight tower. He stopped suddenly as the world spun and he dropped to the ground not noticing that his jacket was now caked in his own blood.

"Hey Serena wait up,"

A blonde called from behind her.

She was late enough for the scout meeting but she stopped anyway.

"Hi I'm mina you met me on the docks yesterday" mina said.

Serena's eyes widened sailor Venus she whispered and mina nodded and they started to walk together.

"Hey that's zoisite what's she doing on the starlight tower?" Serena asked.

"You girls had better transform and call the other girls over her" artimis the small white cat said.

The girls nodded and both transformed heading to the starlight tower.

"Sailor moon what are you doing here? Were not interested in you," zoisite spat as they reached the general.

"Well sorry to disappoint you," Serena sneered back.

"Zoisite come tuxedo mask is not coming he would have been here by now we will get him soon enough" malachite said. Both generals disappeared just as the other scouts showed up.

"Urrr" Darien moaned.

"Hey buddy how you feeling," Andrew asked from his place beside him.

"What happened?" he asked with a dry throat.

"Well you were wounded and didn't take care of it properly and lost a bit of blood you fainted yesterday," Andrew explained.

Darien just nodded 'at least I still have my crystals it was a pretty stupid idea to duel zoisite when I was weak anyway' he thought.

"Oh dear he wasn't supposed to faint this definitely messes up the time line, I wonder if I could? Yes I'll do that prepare yourself scouts prince you are going to get a shock now how do I open the interdimensional portal again have to make sure there together ahh here it is " a strange figure in the shadows said while watching the scene.

Ok guys this is the first chapter sorry its short but it 3 am here and I got to go to bed let me know what you think it will be r in later chapters please review

Love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrissy


	2. pluto!

Hey all well here is chapter two adds something new to the whole scene but has to be but well enjoy and don't forget to review

Chrissy xxxx

I don't own sailor moon

"Oh Darien "Serena moaned huskily as he slid his hand up the hem of her dress while feasting on her neck.

Darien grinned against her knowing he was teasing her and couldn't wait to get her into their bedroom.

Again.

"Ahem," the sound of an attention grabbing cough was heard and Serena bolted from under him. A misty figure walked up to them in the dark surrounded in elegance and mystery.

"Pluto I'm not very happy with you right now so can we stop with the floor show," Darien said tensely.

"Uh yes sorry about that I really have to check before dropping in on people but this is important. You see I have to send you to a parallel dimension because your other self went and fainted when he was supposed to be at the starlight tower and now the time line is way off," Pluto said in a hurry.

"What now?" Serena asked frustrated.

"Yes sorry I will send some things with you like money and necessities but I have to get the right time window, it will be fine all you have to do is get yourselves together." Pluto said before opening up the portal right underneath them.

"Well that went as well as to be expected thank cronos I went to them before the reached neo stage endymoin would have had my head for interrupting them like that."

The older Serena and Darien landed with a thud outside his old apartment.

"Im going to be having a few words with your time friend when we get back love." Darien said.

"Don't worry me too," Serena replied as a couple of bags landed on her, her handbag thrown into the mix.

"Now how are we going to do this I mean we can't just walk up to ourselves say you're meant to be together so do and be happy," Serena asked.

"She didn't even send us back to the right time its 3 now your getting out of school soon and I will be just getting out of a lecture and heading to the arcade," Darien said.

"Right," Serena said taking the spare key from under the welcome mat and chucking there bags, except her hand bag into the apartment.

"You go to school and get past me and I will go to the arcade and get past you that way it wont look to suspicious, we can meet back here," Serena smiled.

With that and a quick kiss goodbye they both headed there separate ways.

(With Darien_ secretly following him with a video camera just encase he decides to strip I mean for the purpose of the story)_

He got to the school just as the bell rang it wasn't long before he saw a younger version of his fiancé coming through the gates.

"Hey Serena I need you to come to my apartment with me ok?" he asked in all seriousness.

"What are you going on about shields, what you don't torment me enough you have to come to my school and drag me to your apartment just to get your fix?" she asked and Darien grimaced.

"Ok I didn't want to resort to this, I know your sailor moon and I thought you might want to talk about it," he whispered.

Serena's eyes went wide as she thought about the consequences of that statement.

"Fine let's go," she said allowing him to lead the way.

(With older Serena _she's going to see the other Darien he's less mature and might decide Chippendales are the way to go) _

She walked into the arcade with a lot more grace and poise as people were used to even Andrew stopped stumped for a moment.

"Darien" Serena said addressing the tall dark man in front of her. Even now she could see differences between this Darien and hers, the biggest one being the horrid green jacket she had burnt over a year ago.

"Yes meatball head" he answered with a teasing grin, one she had grown used to seeing when it came to their bedroom.

"Well it's like this I need you to take me to your apartment," she said.

"What why?" Darien asked shocked.

"Please?" she asked putting her best puppy eyed look on.

"Ok but I expect a full explanation when we get there," he replied paying for his coffee they left.

The younger Darien unlocked his apartment door surprised to see bags littered in the passage way. He was even more surprised when Serena walked in took her shoes off in the right place and hung her bag in the hall closet.

"Have you been here before meat ball head?" he asked.

"You could say that, I'll explain everything as soon as a couple more people arrive and ignore the bags," she said sitting down in his favourite chair.

"This had better be good," Darien replied looking at her.

It was then he noticed the changed to his meatball head her hair was slightly lighter and she seamed taller and her breasts seemed to have gone up a few cup sizes.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes please coffee cream two sugars" she replied as he left for the kitchen.

'**could this be another dark kingdom trick like the fake sailor moon they do know who I am and she is defiantly different from what I'm used to seeing everyday since when does she drink coffee for one and she didn't trip all the way over here' **Darien's mind worked overdrive.

He was snapped out of it by a knock at the door and left the kitchen to answer it.

"Meatball head how'd you get out here?" he asked

"What do you mean jerk we only just got here," she replied.

"No we have been here for the past 10 minutes," he said back

The older Darien had slipped past the two and into the older Serena's arms as they watched the argument.

"This is going to be harder then I thought love" Serena said watching her counter part stare and his with venom.

Ok confession time I am no good at writing the steamy bits usually my boyfriend helps a lot but he's in the army and away so I wont have good steamy bits till he is on leave next which I think is next weekend, so hopefully next chapter will have some in.

Review people it makes me want to get these chapters done faster lol

Just in case the Chippendales are a famous group of male strippers.

Love ya Chrissy xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. expalnations

sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get out but litterally doing this while i can and my word processer has a virus so i have to write this on word pad so no spelling or punctuation help sorry about all the mistakes i'm really dislexic and i'm writing thiese all by myself

thanks to all those who reviewed meens alot to me that u like what i write.

love ya

want it cant have it so dont own sailor moon

!WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE!

chrissy xxxx

"If you two will just calm down we can explain everything," the older Serena said.

The arguing pair turned to look at them, then back at each other, then back at them.

"Will you two just stop and come and sit down?" the older Darien said frustarted.

"The two quickly did as he said feeling slightly repremanded as the two older versions of themselves followed.

"Ok so bassicly were you just 5 years older, I guess you could say were from the future, the time line got a little screwed up here

so we have come two fix it which is why we needed you two here together." the older serena said with a smile.

The two very confused people on the couch just nodded.

"Oh come on stop acting so confused can you honestly say this is the stargest thing youve seen?" older darien asked.

"ok lets just call me and this darien sere and dare to make things simple here" sere said.

"Ok" serena said happilly.

Darien was a little less happy to accept the two standing in front of him, he noticed small things they would do, like when the older version of himself got annoyed the older version of serena calmed him, they both seemed very comfortable around eachother. nothing like he and meatball head acted.

Dare looked at his younger counterpart knowing exactly what was running through his head.

"We are not from the dark kingdom trying to trick you again, were just here to sort this mess out so we can go back to our time and finish what we started before we were

rudely itterupted," he said to his younger self , who in turn looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

sere walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to calm down.

"You had better call a scout meeting asap here " sere said to her youngerself, who looked at the two dariens cautiosy.

"Just do it," dare said sensing her aprehension.

serena took her communicater out from no-where and pressed a button "scout meeting dariens place now" she said without giving them time to respond.

"You can't be me," the younger darien finally forced out.

"Oh you think so, well you cant be a guy who runs round tokyo with a cape and a mask saving clumsy sailor suited heriones all while chasing a reccuring dream." Dare said.

"Point taken," darien sat down again.

Serena was sat thinking hard when darien broke her thoughts, "whats up with you meatball head?" he asked desprate for some normalcy.

"I was just thinking why i didnt figure out u were tuxedo mask before this i meen now i think about it it is pretty obvious," she said.

Dare laughed happilly "smart girl," he said giving the compliment to both serena's.

"You obiviously havent seen any of her test scores," Darien mumbled.

Serena had heard him and was about to replay when a ver load very continuous knocking filled the room.

"Raye's here" Sere said with a grin, going to answer the door.

"Meat ball head what the hell were you thinking calling a meeting here of all places," they heard raye shout.

"Simple, one of the dariens already knows the other still hasnt figured it out,"Sere replied as they walked into the living room.

Raye, Mina, Lita and even amy all stared shocked at the sight before them. Raye herself stood between the two dariens not sure which one to cling to, 'maybe i could have them both' she thought with a feline grin. Dare seeing this panicked.

"Oh lets just get this over with," he said pulling Sere towards him he kissed her pasionatly. she immedatly kissed back like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Fuck," Sere said as they pulled apart and she realised all the ocupents in the room were knocked out.

"Humm good idea," Dare replied sweeping her up he stepped over the bodies and into his counter parts room.

They were rushing not knowing how long they would have, it was a matter of seconds and they were both naked, eyes hungrally raoming before lips followed.

Sere moaned as he caught her nipple betwwen his teeth and used his tonuge to roll it aroung in his mouth before giving in and sucking on the glorious mound.

her hand moved down and grasped his already erect penis stroking it up and down occasionally flicking her thumb over the head,

Dare groaned and suddenly plunged two fingers into her and pumping them in and out swirling them around inside her.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed love," Sere said realising they were still stood in the middle of the room.

Still stroking eachouther they walked untill they fell on the soft matress, as soon as the did Dare removed his fingers and plunged his dick into her warmth. He groaned and the completeness that filled him before he started to move.

Sere moaned as she felt him move and quickly picked up the rythem, the pace was fast and hard and she came quickly screaming his name. Dare kept on thrusting into her he felt her tighten around him purposly he groaned again saying her name, he moved almost all the way back and then slammed himself back into her they both moaned then as they came with eachother breathing heavilly.

20 minuetes later the past scouts and Serena and Darien began to stir.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Raye screamed.

Well thats all for today peeps I need ur opionion tho becuse that is the first lemon scene i have ever written without help, so i need to know if its ok so please review.

again sorry about the mistakes i have really tried hard with this.

chrissy xxx


	4. NOOOOO!

ok guys again this is on word pad so no spelling corrections so im really sorry for all the mistakes but ya i finally have time for a new chapter sorry its been so long but ive been stressing and not able to write as my boyfriend has been posted out to iraq so i'm really worried about him anyways enjoy.

i own all the rights to sailor oon but none to this story oh wait reverse that.

chrissy xxx

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Raye shouted managing to wake the rest of the gang up in a rush. Amy immeditly pulled out her computer and pointed it at the older serena and darien, needing a logical explaination.

"It seams that these two are serena and darien just 5 years older there dna match up perfectly,"Amy said rationally.

"I ment the kissing part but thanks for making that a whole lot worse," Raye said angrally.

Sere rolled her eyes casting a annoyed look at dare, who grinned at her,

"look the kissing is somthing couples do me and darien are one of those in the future it has nothing to do with why were here," she said.

"Umm actually, it has a little to do with why were here," Dare corrected her.

"Well i don't care what it has to do with anything, i want all the goss when did this all happen how and oh andrew is so gonna gloat about this," lita said enthusiasticly.

"I hope you know i blame you for this so your doing the explaining," Sere said sitting down leaving Dare to explain.

"Well andrew did gloat alot umm were not exactly sure when i suppose it was all supposed to start at the starlight tower yesterday here as for how it came naturally," Dare sumed up best he could.

Sere nodded along to his story then paused thinking

"well we had our ups and downs at first, but now everythings settled i guess so are we," she said.

"Just what was the main reason for you being here?" Amy asked.

"The battle you missed, the battle that all of you were supposed to be a part of was an important part of history, it was changed so we are her to make it strate. In that battle you should have gained the siver crystal and uncovered the moon princess," Sere said as if she was telling a story.

The scouts and Darien gasped now realising how unimportant the kiss was a great silence filled the room.

"beep beep beep beep beep beep" filled the room. Raye was the first to answer.

"luna" she said to the furry purple/black face on the screen.

"ATTACK PARK HURRY" the sound blasted through the whole apartment.

"Some things never change," Sere muttered lightly with a small smile.

"Shall we?" Dare asked a little uncertain.

"Why not i havent had a battle in a while?" sere grinned.

All 8 people rushed out of Dariens apartment into the streat, transforming as soon as the could. Sere remebered to call for her teaira knowing if she didnt her crescent moon would show and she would give the game away. Dare concentrated a litle before transforing into the moonlight knight, the rest of the party looked at the two in awe untill they all lept to the park.

Beyrl watched the battle with a grin when she saw tuxedo mask had shown up 'zoysite get tuxedo mask away from the rest of them and retreave those crystals' she spoke mentally. suddenly she froze noticing the new addition to the scouts was controlling alot more power then them, she then noticed the wepon she used.

" No it can't be queen selenitys moon septre this girl she must be the princess " she said.

' zoysite forget about the crystals bring that new scout to me' she shouted loadly in her generals mind.

zoysite managed to distarct tuxedo mask with petles as she disserpeared and the reappered behind the new scout with a quick spell she had the new scout trapped in a teleportation bubble.

Sere screamed as she recognised the red haze surrounding her , " help" she screamed loadly.

Dare apon hearing the scream ran as fast as he could to her throwing a blast of energy distroying the monster on the way. he got to zoysite just as he saw his love fade away to the resesses of the dark kingdom, zoysite disserpearing in a flurry of petals.

Sere shivered as she was dropped on the cold floor of beryls thrown room.

"I know who you are," the cold voice of the dark kingdom queen washed over her.

"EH you do?" Sere asked checking she was still transformed then breating a sigh of relif as she realised she was.

"Yes pitiful little princess serenity, did you think i wouldnt recognise the moon septre only the moons royalty can touch it after all,did your mother honestly think she could hide you amoung your so called protecters, from me the all powerful all seing dark queen," Beryl ranted.

Sere gasped she had forgotten about the septre but unfortunatly she knew exactly what beryl had in store for her it seemed her she was to tkae the place of darien, but first she needed to rid herself of the silver crystal knowing that if beryl turned her evil with it in her possesion all hope for the world would be lost.

"NO!" Dare screamed."Its not supposed to be this way bring her back to me right now bring her back" he shouted into the air.

The grund shook slighty taking on its princes anger and pain. the scouts and tuxedomask looked on in dispare finally Dare detransformed and fainted Mercury quickly took out her computer and scanned him.

"Te emtional strain of loosing Sere took its toll on his body and it gave in," she said sympatahticly.

Between tuxedo mask and Jupiter they managed to get him back to the temple meanwhile Dare himself was dreaming.

" she is turning me my love and i am afraid i cannot fight the darkness," Serenity said to her prince as a deep fog roled around them some of it turning black.

"But I can't do this without you " Endymoin replied.

"You will always have me in your heart i have sent for help for the only person who can keep this from getting back into my hands, please take it my love i will not use it for evil, I know you will save me you always do," serenity said she gave him the silver crystal. Then with a bittersweat kiss she disserpeared and the fog around him turned cold and black.

"NOOOOO!!" he woke up screaming all the girls and darien walked in to find him like that.

"I have to get her back, we have to find her beryls turning her against us, it wasnt supposed to be this way."

Raye still fealing a little jealous and liking the image of him in her bed sweatty because of his recent dream spoke up

"maybe it was maybe what happened her was supposed to happen in your time and you guys screwed up maybe you and her were never meant to get together," she said arrogently.

Dares eyes flashed gold and raye was pinned to the spot.

"You of all peaople should not doubt fate mars it is in your blood she is my fate my destiny she is everything to me my family, we were meant to be long before any of this happend and as long as i with her the world and time line can screw up a thousand times over as long as she is beside me," He said in a deathly calm manner which had raye feel like she was being chocked.

Serena and Darien looked at eachother each trying to see what it was about the other that they would somday love with as much passion as Dare spoke, they both knew that they were attracted to each other both as sailor moon and tuxedo mask and serena and darien but to love as deep as that had them both very confused.

In frount of them he crated a chain and pendant into which he placed a small stone he was holding then placed the chain around his neck.

"Hello anybody here Serena sent me she said you would need my help,i brought somone with me too," a lone voice filled the room as its carrier entered with another.

Sorry sorry sorry sorry and sorry again i am going to try and update more often this has totally taken my mind off everything well not totally but its helped to write anyway please review can anyone guess who Sere sent ??

anyway you know what to do

chrissy xxxxxx

I

Vdown here click and let me know what u think


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys well sorry for this chapter haveing all the confusion in it obviously somone thought it would be funny to put obsine words and sentances in before i uploaded it

Hey peeps long time no see huh well guess what I got my internet back its not very good and I'm not sure I trust my connection yet but lets see how this goes.

I was very disappointed to see that I didn't get many reviews and no-one bothered to guess the identity of the mysterious new comers but I hope you'll make it up to me by reviewing this chapter.

Dare grinned for the first time since sere left upon hearing the voice.

"Sere, is that you?" mina asked recognising the voice as the same as her friends.

"Nope sorry I'm someone else" a 100 year old girl said wondering into the bedroom that they were all congregated in.

"Ok that's just weird" she added looking at serena who was at the moment the same age as her.

Dare chuckled, "it is a bit isn't it, who did you bring rini?" he asked as the pink haired girl sat next to him.

"Well I did have helios here but he said he had to take care of something," she shrugged, "why was I needed?" she asked.

Dare sighed, "I should have known she would have sent for you she said she would send the only person she knew that could keep her from getting this," he said handing her the necklace.

Rini stared at it in shock, "but why would she have to give me this, I mean I've been having training with it but ill get it from my future mom?" she asked worried.

Dare turned away.

"Umm rini is it?" Amy asked the girl who nodded.

"well sere the older version of Serena here and dare were sent back because darien here fainted when he was supposed to be at the starlight tower to fix the timeline, they got mixed up in a battle and sere was taken we think beryl is turning her evil," she explained.

"Oh no" rini said.

Dare nodded "I'm so gld she thought to send for me and give to you this, but even without it she's strong will these guys be able to handle that?" rini asked gesturing to the past scouts.

"I hope so because I don't know if I can not like this," he said.

Rini stood then angrily, I may not have been there but I know when you were in her place she tried her dammed hardest to save you and succeed so you are not going to give up now ya hear me" she demanded.

Dare smiled "you sound so much like her you know," he chuckled.

He got up and turned to the scouts, "you have a lot of work ahead of you sere is now our enemy I can feel it and as much as it pains me we will have to fight her, this is rini she is very close to me and sere and will be to you at some point in the future. This will be hard as sere is a lot more powerful then Serena here and has complete control over those powers so a lot of training is needed, we need to get her back and teach beryl a lesson too are you all ready for this?" Dare asked uncertainly.

Serena, mina, Amy, Raye and Lita all nodded in determination, Darien looked at his older self he almost felt what he was going through, as strange as it sounded, even in his own head he understood he himself didn't know if he could ever fight against Serena even without the commitment that his older self showed. He took a deep breath and nodded along with the rest of them.

And so the training began, the first attack came way too early for Dare's liking.

Rini was the only one able to get an attack in and even then it was a healing one, and didn't last long enough to take effect.

Sere herself looked different she still looked like herself but the tight blood red dress she wore, the heavy black make-up and the evil smirk she had adapted all served to remind them the person they were fighting wasn't there's it was someone different, someone they needed to get rid of to gain there friend back.

The scouts themselves found themselves fighting there hardest opponent yet and were worse for ware when the battle finished two of them suffering from concussion and the rest bruised and bleeding.

Sailor moon came out worst of all Sere seamed to target her and rini especially and being who she was she knew exactly what sailor moon would do throughout the whole battle.

"Ahh we defiantly need more training, when you said she would be strong you weren't kidding how the hell do you get to be that strong meat ball head" Raye asked.

Serena coughed in pain, "you have to remember she has dark energy around her that's gotta make her stronger," she said.

"No actually the strength and powers are all her and it only grows as you get older in the future you are the most powerful person in the universe and with Darien you are the most powerful couple in the universe," Rini said.

"But how is that possible," Luna asked.

"It just is how it is Luna," she answered cryptically.

"Serenity why haven't you brought me the crystal," beryl screeched at her new minion.

"It isn't easy that new scout she has some sort of power over it telling me she has to be related to me in some way as only lunarian royalty can control it without it destroying them," She growled.

Serenity herself was powerful she knew this, she also knew she was more powerful then queen beryl herself and as soon as she got her hands on her crystal she planned on destroying the witch.

"You would do well to remember who you are talking to beryl, you may be the leader of this world but I still hold more power then you or metalica could ever imagine," she said before returning to her chambers.

The scouts all trained hard. Rini herself worked with sailor moon telling her as the leader of the scouts she could help but directing her energy towards rini herself.

The main reason for this was that the crystal would be more powerful with both there energy's fuelling it.

With all the training they all became stronger and learnt a lot about serenity's attacks

The next attack they were far more ready then before until serenity captured rini.

"Give me my crystal," she growled to the young girl.

"No" sailor mini moon answered defiantly, "Healing you may not work but I know we will get you back even if I have to use the crystal to full power," sailor mini moon whispered.

Serenity laughed, "stupid girl using the crystal like that will get you killed I can sense it you still don't have complete control over it," she said.

"I don't care if it does I just want my mommy back," rini whispered.

Sere was shocked at her words, "mommy," she whispered.

"I don't have a child I would remember that," sere said angrily.

"Not yet you don't but you will, maybe not like this though, I need the real you back my father needs the real you back for me to be conceived." Sailor mini moon said.

Serenity looked as if she was about to give in when dark energy surrounded her and she laughed evilly.

"I'm glad why I would ever want to have a brat like you, I don't know," she said then with a final attack she disappeared,"

"This is hopeless," mina said as she flopped down on Raye's bed.

"Not quite healing her doesn't work.

I think only two things will get her back either we find the silver crystal and the princess or to destroy beryl," Amy said.

"We've got our work cut out for us then," Lita said with a sigh.

Dare sat outside staring at the moon, 'why did I let her get taken, even now I can feel it the dark energy surrounding a part of my soul the part that belongs to her.' He thought.

"I swear I will get you back if it takes the whole earth to do I will," he whispered into the night," it was only then he remembered something with a swish of his cape he was off across the city.

Well that's it for now peeps the next chapter does get some lemon in this one was just a tie together one so review for me please


	6. wheres your room?

Finally the next chapter to What If

Finally the next chapter to What If?. I hope you enjoy this one.

Thanks to everyone who did review I do like it when people tell me what they think.

As for chapter 5 mistakes (cough) I did read it before I posted it, it was actually my beta who put in the comment things we can obviously guess she isn't my beta anymore.

To clear things up ….

Sere and Dare – Sere is 18 and Dare is 21, they are from an alternate dimension parallel to the younger Serena's and Darien's anything they change here will not effect there future. And while Sere is with the dark kingdom she is called serenity but no one thinks to put 2 and 2 together.

Rini- who is 14, is from further into the future and is part of sere and dare's dimension.

The scouts, Darien and Serena are all from this dimension and are the ages they were in the first season of sailor moon.

Hopefully that helps any unanswered questions, I don't own sailor moon.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE

Dare landed on a grassy hill beside the starlight tower. Closing his eyes he became prince Endymoin. He could feel the earth under and around him vibrating in greeting to its prince and smiled as its calming waves washed over him.

Sitting on the ground he laid both palms flat on the earth. He started to glow gold as his power pulled around him in waves. With a small grunt he sent out a pulse of power through the earth with one destination in mind, the dark kingdom.

Serenity was talking to malachite when they both felt the pulse and beryl summoned them.

"What the hell was that?" malachite asked.

"I don't know but it felt very familiar," Serenity murmured as she entered the thrown room.

"Serenity I want you to go and investigate the power source that sent that wave, I have a feeling that was just a message and whoever sent it is more powerful then they showed." Beryl said.

Serenity nodded curious about the power source herself, she could still feel it pulsing as if the person was leading her to them.

Endymoin stood as he felt her approach. With a grin he saw her stand in shock.

"You?" she almost screamed unbelieving the power came from him.

"Yes dear," Endymoin said, with a smirk.

"I don't know how you released that much power but you're not going to get the chance to again," Serenity said preparing an energy ball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Endymoin said.

The ground shook violently beneath her feet causing her to loose control over her blast which dissipated into nothing.

"This is my planet it won't allow you to hurt me," Endymoin grinned.

He strode towards her powerfully, she could do nothing but watch him as he stood over her then bent and pulled her up.

"You didn't think you were the only one with power now did you?" Endymoin asked.

Serenity laughed.

"You call that power you don't hold a candle to me tux boy," she grinned in return.

Endymoin growled slightly and pulled her flush against him.

"We are equals in power always have been and always will, although as I still have my crystal I am at the moment more powerful then you," he murmured.

"How is this possible?" serenity asked.

She had not yet moved from his embrace not that he was about to let her.

Endymoin had dealt with serenity at her worst he knew beyond a doubt that this time would be harder but no different.

"Who are you in this form anyway?" she asked knowing beryl would want answers.

"I am prince Endymoin of earth and future neo king Endymoin ruler of this planet,"

He introduced himself with a bow.

'Serenity did you find out who sent the wave' beryl screeched in her head.

'He says he is prince Endymoin of earth,' she replied telepathically.

'bring him to me," the evil self proclaimed queen said.

"Beryl wants you," Serenity said out load.

Endymoin chuckled.

"Yes I expect she would, but I belong to another," he said, pulling her against him once more.

"And you my dear, you belong to me," he whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

Serenity moaned, she knew instinctively she could not fight him, she didn't want to. She could feel his power rolling over her in waves caressed her skin lovingly, she could feel hers wrapping around him, singing in sweet rapture of finally finding something she needed, something she couldn't let go of. With a wave of her hand and a slight push they both entered the dark kingdom.

"Darling if you wanted me to come home with you all you had to do was ask, now where is your room?" Endymoin grinned.

"I would love nothing more then to send you into oblivion right now you know that," Serenity growled.

"And I would love nothing more then to kiss you right now, but the difference between us sweetheart is that, I get what I want." Endymoin said, with that he brought his lips down on hers.

The kiss was soft but passionate; Serenity couldn't fight the warmth that sped through her entire body. She moaned giving Endymoin a chance to slip his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Her hands dug themselves into his hair quickly becoming thrilled with how soft it was to the touch.

Serenity gasped as he groaned and lifted her against the wall.

"God I've missed you," Endymoin said for both himself and the other part of his soul.

Serenity moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding down on him, tearing a groan from his mouth.

Endymoin in turn pressed back against her rocking hips, he could feel his length throbbing and twitching in response.

Serenity almost screamed at the sensations pouring through her as Endymoin kissed and nibbled his way down her throat.

"Where did you say you room was again," he breathed out harshly.

His hand had snaked its way to her breast and was alternating between kneading it softly to sharp hard squeezes causing Serenity to cry out with pleasure.

Serenity herself was surprised to find he knew exactly where to touch, kiss and nibble to cause her senses to haywire, finally making the decision to teleport them to her chambers, she growled as beryl's shrill voice boomed in her head.

'Serenity I sensed your return half an hour ago why have you not reported to me,' beryl said.

Had it really been half an hour, she could have sworn it had only been a few minutes.

"We have to go meet beryl now," she said dislodging herself.

"Oh yes of course wouldn't want to be rude to my host now would I," Endymoin said the sarcasm dripping like acid.

"You aren't intimidated by her?" Serenity asked surprised.

"No," Endymoin answered confidently.

"Are you?" he asked in turn.

"I was at first but then I realised I was a lot more then her and with my crystal she wouldn't compare to me," Serenity said offhandedly.

"No I am the only one that does compare to you darling," Endymoin purred next to her ear as they reached doors he recognised from his time spent there.

He took great pleasure from the shiver he saw run down her spine.

"Prince Endymoin, I should have known you would come out to play with Serenity here," beryl purred.

Serenity immediately felt a strange emotion well up inside her at the lustful looks the wannabe queen was sending Endymoin.

"Of course you honestly think I would leave her in you clutches beryl, I would say you look good but you don't, still as twisted and ugly as I remember," he replied.

"How dare you!" beryl spat hurling an energy blast at him.

Both she and everyone else in the room were shocked when he deflected it.

He grinned at them throwing his own blast back at beryl.

It was a week blast and Serenity knew it but beryl still screamed in pain. She disappeared, her energy being taken but the pain.

"Now I believe we were in the middle of something," Endymoin said grabbing Serenity he teleported them both from the thrown room of the dark kingdom.

That's it guys well for this chapter anyway, hope you like it let me know please and ill write more.

Love ya

Chrissy xxx


	7. sere's back uncoventionally

Okay new chapter I'm going through some tough times atm including moving house so I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long

Okay new chapter I'm going through some tough times atm including moving house so I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long but writing has been the last thing on my mind lately.

I do own sailor moon in a world I like to call my fantasy world, in the real world I don't own it.

WARNING SCENCES OF A SEXUAL NATURE

Review plz if u can I would really appreciate it thanks.

Endymion sighed as he lay Serenity down on his past self's bed. He had put her to sleep with his crystal when he teleported her out of the dark kingdom, as much as he wanted to show her just how much he had missed her, getting her back was more important.

He sighed as he felt the other half of his soul take control, he knew that as darien he would have never been able to handle Serenity like this, but as Endymion he knew exactly what to do, no Darien knew his Serena, Endymion knew his Serenity good or evil.

Dare called the scouts letting them know what was going on. He told them to be there tomorrow. With a deep breath he stripped down to his boxers (AN: drools!!) and climbed into his bed next to Serenity.

He made sure to lay his hand on her stomach slowly healing her as they slept.

The next morning Serenity woke to find herself on top of Darien she had so many memories and thoughts going through her head yet she could still feel the dark power inside her battling with the golden glow that seemed to have appeared through the night.

Darien woke to find her lying on top of him seemingly thinking, he continued to

Pretend sleep when she turned to him studying him she ran her hands all over his face

She slowly leaned down and kissed him.

For Darien it was a little too much he kissed back with all the passion he had built up

Since she was taken. He could feel the dark energy that surrounded her just as he

Could feel his own energy fighting it.

He rolled then so he was on top of her and she moaned in response, the move

Triggering another memory.

He slowly slipped the tight red dress off her; she eagerly helped him off with his

Boxers and her panties.

He chuckled at her haste has he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Patience princess," he murmured as his gaze fixed hungrily on her breasts.

His mouth latched onto one tearing a moan from the woman beneath him, he drew

His mouth back to the peak of her soft round globe softly biting down then sweeping he tongue over the small wound he bestowed.

"Darien," she moaned brokenly, causing him to look at her with passion glazed eyes.

He smiled softly; he could feel his own power getting stronger inside her fighting away the darkness.

'Please let this work' he thought as he latched onto her other breast.

His hand travelled down her stomach kneading the flesh along the way till he reached her mound he rubbed his finger over her jewel causing her to scream loudly.

She bucked her hips and arched her back to the onslaught of his mouth and finger.

"Oh Darien oh please," she breathed brokenly.

Not being one to deny her anything he settled over her, guiding himself into her entrance and thrusting all the way into her, as soon as he was buried into her a golden light surrounded her body casting the last remnants of darkness from her body.

"Darien," she squealed in happiness then moaned as she remembered exactly what they were in the middle of doing before she had finally put all the memories in place.

He chuckled as he started to move inside of her thrusting back and forth deeply.

"God I missed you," Dare whispered brokenly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"I missed you too," Sere moaned.

His movements became hard and fast and she kept up matching each one of his thrusts with a bounce of her hips.

They both screamed at the same time there orgasms washing over them a load crash followed and they quickly covered themselves up with the sheets.

All 6 sailor scouts stood in the bedroom with there jaws hanging to the floor.

"Oh ewe w ewe ewe," Sailor mini moon said.

"Honey I'm starting to become annoyed with your scouts and there constant interruptions," dare murmured.

"At least they didn't know Pluto however," she answered.

The scouts and tuxedo mask were still stood in shock. Rini had run out of the room.

Tuxedo mask was the first to gain his composer, he couldn't help but notice how right they looked how right sere looked in his bed he looked over at his Serena, not bothering to correct the his as he knew it was true and smiled remembering there conversation the night before.

Flashback

"_Where do you think he went," Serena asked him as she joined him under the sukura tree outside the temple._

"_To find her," he replied without looking at her._

"_Its strange to think there so in love that he would risk everything for her and were well us, do you ever think we I mean could be," she stumbled out._

"_I don't find it strange, in fact I understand him completely," he started turning towards her._

"_Because even though were well us I would do exactly the same if it were you," he said softly._

_Serena blushed, "so would I vice versa," she admitted._

_He smiled at her softly._

_Suddenly a soft music filled the air and Serena pulled out the star locket he had given her. _

_Darien stood and held out a hand to her, "my lady may I have this dance," he asked._

_Serena nodded and put the locket down before taking his outstretched hand._

"_Serena you know I never really meant to ever be mean to you, or to upset you I just I had no idea how to talk to you so I insulted you because for a few minutes I had your complete attention," he whispered softly._

_Serena laughed softy, "so you insulted me to get my attention,"_

"_Uh yea," he replied sheepishly,_

"_And people say I'm immature," she said with a sigh._

"_Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could start over," he said, _

"_How do you mean," Serena asked stepping back as they stopped dancing._

_Darien chuckled then purposely knocked into her._

"_Hi my names Darien shields and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met would you like to go out with me sometime," he said charmingly._

_Serena laughed then smiled._

"_Hi I'm Serena tsukino and I would love to go out with a handsome man such as yourself," she said playing along with a blush._

_Slowly he lent down and brushed his lips against hers._

end flashback

Serena slowly turned to him and smiled back a small blush sweeping across her features.

"Do I want to know what all the screaming we bust in here for was," Mars asked.

Ok so I was going to end the whole story here but after reading it all I realised I had not covered everything so there's still a couple of chapters to come after this I know I brang sere back unconventionally but I thought why not.

Review please and I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP but again I'm moving so I need you guys to remind me to write lol.

Love to u all xx


	8. The end !

Hey all well I'm very disappointed in you all no-one bothered to remind me to write more  I was almost tempted to give up on the whole thing.

If I did own sailor moon I wouldn't be writing these I would be working on the next season.

"I don't know mars do you?" Sere asked.

The red suited scout quickly shook her head, surprised that the blond hadn't simply blushed and hidden under the covers.

"I'm taking it we also don't want to know exactly how he got you back," Lita asked as the all detransformed.

Dare just smirked and shook his head.

"Everybody out now we need to get dressed," Dare said.

They all shuffled out of the room, there heads all low.

"We really need to talk to your scouts dear the ones in both dimensions how many times have the bust in on us now?" Dare asked.

Sere just giggled before jumping up from the bed. And gathering her clothes

The girls all watched as Rini paced back and forth muttering to herself.

"I really did not need to see that I mean of all things, oh god I feel sick, in the future they have those magical locks but now, oh I think I'm going to be sick," she said in a rush.

"Whats the big problem, I mean they are engaged you would expect them to be doing uh stuff like that," Mina asked.

Rini looked at her in shock then turned red.

"Well wouldn't you feel a little off if you had just walked in on your future parents who had just finished the act that would inevitably conceive you," she asked forgetting her place with the nausea and things going around in her head.

Serena and Darien promptly fainted while the scouts stood in shock.

"You mean he, she, they will eventually have you?" Amy asked.

"Uhh um I mean oh great I've really screwed up now," Rini replied.

"Puu I'm ready to go home now," she screamed into the air.

"Uh what's she talking about," Mina whispered to Lita as a bright pink cloud appeared around Rini and she disappeared.

Sere and Dare came out of the bedroom just as she went and rolled there eyes.

"I guess its up to you guys to explain why she called you her future parents," Raye asked eyebrow raised.

"Now is not the time there's an attack seems beryl wasn't too happy loosing me," Sere said.

None of them asked how Sere knew there was an attack they just transformed and left.

They all transformed the monster was easily taken care of what they didn't see was tuxedo mask running after zoisite and sailor moon following her caped hero.

"Where did they go?" an irritated Raye asked as they searched the park for there lost friends.

"Maybe they went to have a little privacy," Dare joked lightly.

"God knows sneaking off is the only time we got any when we first got together," Sere murmured.

"Guys I have a reading there are some serious negavibes coming from the starlight tower I think they maybe there," Amy said focusing intently on her mini computer.

"Let's go," Mina said as they all transformed again.

When they got to the base of the tower mercury quickly scanned it and gasped.

"Serena's trapped in the elevator with Darien,"

Sere and Dare looked at each other in shock it was happening, all over again.

"We have to save him Dare I we can't let them suffer through that not after everything," Sere whispered.

Dare just nodded in determination as Jupiter blasted the door open.

They got to the top and Sere and Dare all listened as the girls gasped about the moon princess revelation.

"We have to go you heal and get him outta here ill deal with zoisite and the girls can take moon," Sere said.

Everyone nodded at the plan and rushed over to there friends as Serenity fainted and turned back into sailor moon.

The girls quickly pulled her up as dare set to work on healing his past self ready to teleport them out of there.

Meanwhile Sere watched as malachite made his move to capture, countering quickly she threw the two negaverse generals back with a wave of energy then teleported out of the tower with the others.

Later that evening Sere and Dare stood in front of five girls two cats and one man.

"Do you really have to go?" Serena asked her hand held in Darien's

"Yes we only came here to ensure you and Darien got together and now that's done there is no need for us to be here," Sere smiled.

"but how are we supposed to defeat beryl I don't know if I can do it without you two I'm not strong like you are," Serena said with tears Dare smiled.

"You are the strongest person I know your love for this world and your belief in everyone is how you will defeat that witch, just believe in yourself," he said.

With a final farewell they both disappeared.

The group sighed then turned to the newly formed couple with evil glints I there eyes.

"So what's going on with you two?" the questions started.

Darien sighed as he and Serena entered there own apartment.

"It sure is good to be home," he said.

Serena smiled as she started to get undressed, licking her lips she sauntered up to him.

"Hum yes it is, now what was that promise you made when we got back here?" she asked.

Darien grinned.

"Well my dear, aside from killing Pluto I do believe I promise to continue what we started before this whole thing came about," he said as she stood up.

"I'm getting in the shower," she announced squashing his hope's.

Darien grumbled as her heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

He jumped when a head popped out of the steam filled room.

"Well are you coming?" she asked.

He had never moved so fast in his life.

Well there ya go people that's it finito, over finished thanks to everyone who did review it ment a lot to me and kept me writing, again sorry this has taken so long but thanks for reading it

Love ya xxxxxxxx


End file.
